


Skipping School-Michael/William

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: "I-I'M just skipping class,,,"Michael answered honestly. William nodded,"come here",he commanded and Michael obeyed...Small smut
Relationships: Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Disgusting shit that reminds me humans are horrid





	Skipping School-Michael/William

Michael stepped into the house,it was quiet and he was sure everyone was gone. He decided to skip class for today. He made his way to the stairs ,he reached the top right as William opened up his workroom door. 

"Michael?"his father says,"what are you doing?"he asked,now standing in his doorway staring Michael down. William seemed annoyed and uncomfortable and that when Michael noticed the slight bulge in William's pants. 

Ah,he was probably going to go pleasure himself. "I-I'M just skipping class,,,"Michael answered honestly. William nodded,"come here",he commanded and Michael obeyed. 

"Come in,I think I can make use of you",William says,stepping out of the doorway,Michael went into the workroom feeling his father's eyes on him. "A lot of use of you",William chuckled and shut the door. William plopped himself into his chair.

"Come here Mikey~",William says,his bright green eyes watched Michael's every movement. Michael did and William patted his lap. Michael sat on it,feeling his hard on. He already knew what was going to happen,but..

He usually just made Michael get on his knees and give him head or a handjob,never had Michael sat on his lap. Michael wasn't sure how to feel about his dad. He was attractive, without a doubt he was.

William was tall and fit with some chubbniess, he had the same bright neon green eyes as Michael. He was taller and bigger then Michael and managed to keep his appearance neat. He had long brown hair that he always slicked back that Michael liked to play with. 

He had cleaned dark skin,he was darker compared to Michael but not to Mrs.Afton or Lizzid. William had a big grin and dimples that made Michael blush. Michael was ashamed at how his heart reacted to William but he assured himself that he wasn't attracted to him,,probably.

Michael hummed as William kissed his neck,this was normal. William smiled into his neck,"how long have you been of age?"William asked,sucking on Michael's sweet spot,he loved abusing that area on his son's neck. 

Michael moaned,"a-a week",he answered,as William moved a hand to Michael's thigh. "Father",Michael says,William pulled away and looked at Michael who kissed him on the lips. 

William kissed back,forcing his tounge into Michael's mouth and groaning. Michael felt a bit more relaxed,this was something he was used to. He started grinding against William's hard on.William moaned in response and started thrusting his hips,trying to make as much movement and friction as possible between the two. 

He pulled back,"Mikey,Can I give you an extra late birthday present?"William asked. Michael gulped,he remembered his first "present" on his birthday which wasn't bad. William had woken him up at 3am so no one else would be awake and gave Michael a blow job and toyed with him for another hour. 

Michael nodded his head,"OH sure…",he answered as William kissed his neck again. He then undid Michael's pants,pulling them down. Michael was hard,he didn't like how his body reacted to his father kissing and touching him. William carefully touched his clothed cock,"You're so sensitive, oh my~",William says,kissing Michael again on the neck. Michael just whimpered,he was shaking a little. He didn't mind the fact William had fucked his mouth but,,Michael didn't want his father to take his virginity.

"D-dad,I'm not,,,ready to,,lose it",Michael says,knowing that is a fatass lie. William stopped,"why?"he asked. Fuck,Micheal couldn't say he didn't want to lose his virginity to William,it would only upset his father.

Michael looked away,"i-it just seems humalting and umm I don't know,I'm just not",Michael tripped over his words feeling his mouth becoming dry and numb. He felt William twitch at how nervous he was.

William started to pet him,"That's fine,how about we do something else",William offered,Michael looked directly at him and kissed him. "Like what?"he asked,he wasn't sure what William meant by that.

"Come to me with my room and I'll show you",William says,Michael got off his lap. William lead them to his room,he laid Michael down on his bed. Michael was commanded to roll over and just lay there. He listened and felt as he was blindfolded,"Don't worry I won't do anything you don't want me to". Michael nodded but still felt uneasy,this wasn't what he used to. William probably was finally doing all this because Michael was finally 16.

"Daddy?"he says,"did you wait until I was old enough?"he asked,William kissed Michael on top of his head,"Yes my angel",He answered,"and I will wait a bit longer until you're fully read".

Michael thanked him,"what are you doing to do now,,,"he asked. William chuckled,"I have toys",he says,reaching into a dresser,Michael clenched his eyes closed despite the face he was already blind folded. Michael nodded ,giving his father a single he was fine with that.

There was a minute of William shifting around and grabbing a few things before he sat next to Michael on the bed. Michael was on his stomach,William kissed him on the head. "I'm going to take off your clothes",he says,before he started to undo Michael's pants. 

Michael whined and let him,once he was completely undressed William kissed him again. "You're such an obedient little kid",William says, spanking Michael on the ass. Michael giggled and shooked it a little,he liked the way William talked to him. 

He then felt William out lube on and in his ass,it felt kinda cold and weird. He shivered but didn't say anything,William slipped a single finger in him. Michael whined,"have to loosen you up a bit",William says. Michael whined and started moving ,wanting him to put his finger back. William spanked him again before inserting something small and metal into Michael.

It started to vibrate and Michael moaned,it was a slow vibration but William kept turning it up. Michael gasped and started wiggling around,he couldn't stop moaning as his father turn it to max. William smiled and pulled Michael onto his lap,he gripped Michael's face and forced him to kiss him. 

Michael whined and moaned,his brain felt foggy,sure he has done stuff with William but nothing ever like this. "D-do it",Michael stutter out,leaning into William's chest,"p-please t-touch me~",Michael begged, breathing heavily. The vibrator was driving him crazy,Michael felt as William kissed him on the neck. 

William starred to stroke his cock,moving his hand at a steady and fast pace.Michael moaned,"daddy~",he mummered,his body twitching."daddy~I changed my mind,you can have me~",Michael says,William laid him on the bed,"put your wrist together",he commanded. Michael did and William wrapped rope around his small wrists,pulling it tightly.

Michael wasn't sure how to feel about this but just let it happen. William turned off the vibrator, Michael whined and split his legs open for William. William smiled and kissed him on the lips,Michael licked William's mouth. William opened his mouth and let William slid his tounge into his son's mouth. Michael whined and tried to grip William's shirt but his hands were tied together. He stuck in this position, he was kinda into it. William pulled back,"Ready,little one?"he asked,Michael didn't approve of being called little one or to be treated as much younger than he was though to be fair William was 45 and him 16. 

William flipped Michael onto his stomach and gave his ass a few hard slaps,Michael moaned,"harder daddy~",Michael begged as William slapped his ass again as hard as possible leaving a hand mark on his ass. He slid himself between Michael's legs and pulled down his pants and boxers. 

"Ready my little doll?"William asked,before pushing himself half way into his son's ass. Michael whined and gasped,it was painful but in a pleasurable way. Michael started moving his hips with William,he couldn't do anything else. William yanked his hair back and brought Michael's face to his. 

He could feel a bit of William's after shave touch his face,he wanted to see him but just whined instead as his father continued thrusting into him. "Awe,look at you,getting your virginity taken by your own father",William teased,kissing him sloppily on his lips.

"I-I wouldn't want anyone else to",Michael lied,his father was definitely not on the list of people who were allowed to take his v-card. William twitched inside of his ass,"oh really~say that again~",William commanded. 

"I wouldn't want anyone else but my daddy to take my virginty,daddy I'm happy your taking it and fuck your do big",Michael moaned,William moaned again and gripped Michael's hair. 

"I've always wanted to take it since you were 9~",William whispered into him. Michael almost gagged at his words, but was also kinda turned on by his words. 

"Jesus that's disgusting~and hot~",Michael mummers, William hummed in and kissed him on the neck. Michael whimpered as William kept a slow pace,"Letting your dad fucked you is disgusting~", William teased,Michael whined,"fuck~",he mummers,"I hate that you're right",Michael whined.

William kissed him on the neck before licking up to and nibbling his ear. He started to pick up,"Can I go faster baby?"he asked.Michael nodded ,"please~",he begged.William gripped his arms and leaned onto him before he started moving in and out of Michael as fast as possible. 

Michael was sweating and panting as William was just pounding him right into the bed. He couldn't stop moaning loudly as William simply breathed into his neck,giving messy kisses to his neck and lips. "Daddy~",Michael yelled when he cummed. William started slamming into him as roughly and deep as he could. He sat up and gripped Michael's hair tightly. William kissed him one more time before groaning and cumming inside of Michael. 

Michael hissed,as he felt himself get filled with cum. William pulled out and removed the blindfold off of Michael. Michael looked at him and smiled,"You,you wow",he says as William kissed him again. "Oh..you got..there cum,your on me",Michael says,William chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

Michael hummed,"thanks",he says,turning to him,"my arms",Michael says. William chuckled and sat on top of him. Michael looked up at him confused,"daddy",he whined. William chuckled,"I'm not done my little prince",he kissed Mikey again. 

William started to jack Michael off,moving his hands up and down Michael's cock. Michael whined and started moving his hips again. "Such cute little moans",William says,rubbing his finger over Michael's slit. Michael squinted at him and moaned and whined,his cock twitching in William's hand. 

"Daddy,I'm going to cum again~",he whined still thrusting his hips into William's hands. "Daaaddd~",he cummed onto William's hands and himself. William looked at his son as he licked his hand clean,"good boy,I love how you taste",William says.

Michael hummed,"let me go and cuddle with me daddy",he says. William nodded and undid the bounds and threw the rope away. Michael sighed with relief,"thank you now come cuddle",he says,William did. He wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed him on the head.


End file.
